


If The World Was Ending

by RisingShadows



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grad Student William Schofield, Light Angst, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: When a dangerous virus begins spreading across the country William Schofield and Tom Blake quickly find themselves the last two standing of the team working in their lab.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	1. Chapter 1

When Will and Tom had been the last two interns still on staff they had started to get nervous. Now a week later it was just the two of them Mackenzie and Hepburn and Tom was barely keeping himself from panicking. As it was, Will seemed far calmer with everything. Carrying on as if nothing was going any differently from the months they had been interning before the outbreak and spread of the virus. 

Tom wasn’t sure how Will was managing to maintain the calm focus he seemed to have the longer they worked. Seemingly unbothered as other interns and researchers dropped like flies, some falling ill with the virus they were working to develop a medicine to combat and some leaving to avoid any chance of them contracting it. 

Tom’s own family had been calling near constantly since he had made the decision to remain as an intern. His mother quietly asking how he was doing each day while Joe interjected in the background. So far as he knew Will hadn’t called his family once. He’d mentioned that his sister had taken her twins to stay with his parents till it blew over but that had been it, his focus entirely on the task at hand. 

As far as they knew Erinmore’s team in another lab was making leaps and bounds towards the vaccine they hoped they could develop in time. The process that usually took multiple years being done in what they hoped would only be months as they began testing. They’d thankfully begun months before the outbreak had occurred. On the other hand as far as Tom knew they hadn’t made anything that could be described as a leap in nearly a week. 

The four of them that were left picking up more tasks as they realized exactly what had been left behind by those that had quit or been hospitalized and none of them willing to risk hiring anyone new with the knowledge that even with their safety measures anyone of them could have caught it. 

Now Tom was being given a new task. Mackenzie muttering to himself across the room as Hepburn led Tom towards the door. “Now that we’ve tested you and you’ve come back negative we need you to remain outside of this room and observe. You’ll be bringing food and any other supplies we need so do try to keep your phone on you at the very least-”

“Wait, I- Dr. Hepburn, there aren’t that many of us still working shouldn’t I stay? You’ll only be down another-”

“Mr. Blake, Tom, we’ve got this in control but we do need someone who isn’t going to be locked in here should any one else begin to show symptoms;” Frowning slightly as Mackenzie called another order to Will, Hepburn turned back for a moment before facing Tom once more. “We’d be forced to lock down and quarantine the entire lab, in all honesty I’m amazed it hasn’t already happened. Now off you go.”

The moment he finished his last sentence Hepburn was turning back, the door swinging shut behind him and locking with a soft click as Tom glanced down at the pass he’d been given. The pass being the only thing that ensured he’d be let back into the building if he left. Glancing up to watch Will shift around Hepburn, face creased in concentration as he set to work running a number of the samples the two had spent most of the morning on. 

“What am I the delivery boy?”

Two days later and he was starting to see just why they had sent him out. And why none of them had mentioned their own test results. Both of the older doctors growing progressively sicker as Tom watched, Hepburn finally calling an ambulance at Will and Tom’s insistence while Mackenzie and Will continued their work. The older doctor being carted out on a stretcher while Tom watched and helped sanitize the small room, as was protocol, afterwards. 

Over the course of the following day he wasn’t all that surprised to watch as Mackenzie began to decline as well. The Doctor glaring down at the results of his newest test even as he struggled to push down a cough and Tom winced from just outside the window. The take out he’d been sent to get only growing cold where it had been placed just inside the first set of doors into the lab. 

So far, Tom hadn’t caught Will exhibiting any of the symptoms the elder two Doctor’s or any of the other researchers had been. The Graduate student barely even turning his attention away from his work save the mandated breaks Mackenzie had been forcing on him. The only time he’d wander over to the window that Tom had set up vigil at. 

Will resting his head against it as the two talked. Mackenzie seemingly turning a deaf ear on their interactions as the man continued whatever work the pair had been doing. 

“How’s delivery service doing? You actually seen the news recently?” 

“Yeah, nothing new really. Mackenzie turn it off?”

“When Dr. Hepburn had to be hospitalized yeah, said the number of cases in the country and the panic wasn’t going to help us find what we needed.” Breathing out sharply, Will spared the Doctor on the other end of the room a sharp glance before turning towards Tom. “At this rate he’ll have to be taken out too. What the hell will I do when it’s just me? I’m only an intern, not even a paid one at that.”

“I’m sure you’ve got this, besides not like I’m going anywhere. Don’t even need to leave the room to call home, service is good enough in here. Not like the Business building, swear they’ve got service blockers in there you know-” 

Snorting Will turned towards him with a quirked eyebrow and a slight smirk. “Was that supposed to be a joke?”

Rolling his eyes Tom huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked right back at him. “Well it’d be better if you didn’t interrupt me.” 

Just as Will opened his mouth to answer Mackenzie decided his break was up. Ordering him back to work with a sharp bark as Will leapt to his feet. Tugging his lab gear back on as he moved to clean up as was required after a break. Rejoining the doctor with a murmur as he checked the results he’d run while the two had talked. 

It was two days later before anything truly changed. Mackenzie collapsing with a soft cry as Will swung around and lunged to help the Doctor. The man shaking his head as Will helped him to his feet and he dragged in a sharp breath. Shaking slightly, as if the illness he had been fighting had only just caught up to him. 

“Dr. Mackenzie, Dr. Mackenzie! I’ll call the ambulance Will they’ve been expecting another call since they picked up Hepburn-”

“No, no I am well enough. We’re close, it shouldn’t be long just a matter of the correct tests. Schofields breakthrough-” Before he could finish his argument he cut himself off. Swaying slightly as Will clutched at his arm to keep him upright. Eyes widening slightly as glanced towards Tom. 

The ringer in his ear seemed to last forever before the soft click as they answered. “Hello, yes it’s-” The voice on the other end was already stating his name even as he began. “Yes it’s Blake. We need- of course, thank you.” Glancing Will’s way he shrugged slightly as he stepped up to the glass once more. “They’re on their way Will; should be here within the hour. Why don’t you sit Doctor? Will can continue I’m sure.”

As Mackenzie nodded slowly allowing Will to move one of the chairs over to him Tom breathed a sigh of relief. Watching as Will immediately turned back to his work. His hands shaking almost imperceptibly as Tom watched. 

An hour later and Will was the only one still in the small lab. Tom standing silently on the other side of the glass. Another hour and Will dropped heavily onto the same seat he’d taken earlier. 

“Tom, I have no idea what I’m fucking doing.”

Hesitating for a moment he leaned against the glass himself. Hands clenched around his phone as he gathered his thoughts. “Come on Will, didn’t we agree last month that if any of the interns were to do something like this it’d be you?”

For a second Will stared at him. Head shaking slowly as he opened his mouth before snapping it shut. Finally speaking a moment later. “I- that was before everyone else had either quit or been hospitalized. Fuck you’re the only one left and I can’t even let you in the room Tom.”

“You can, we can do this together-” The moment the words were out of his mouth Will’s expression changed. Something Tom couldn’t name flashing across his face as his eyes darkened and a moment later his face cleared. 

“No, no, you need to stay out there. I’ll do this. I’ve got this.” Even as he turned away Tom gritted his teeth, watching the way his eyes seemed almost to darken as he turned back towards the rest of the lab. “I’ve got this.”

Something about that didn’t seem nearly as certain as Tom wanted it to be. Watching from the outside as the other took one last steadying breath and set to work. Face creased in concentration as Tom turned away with a sigh glancing back for a moment before heading out the door.

If Will was going to get any work done he’d need food. That was the only job Tom still had left to do at this point. It wasn’t like he could do anything else from the outside of the lab save occasionally field the calls from Erinmore’s lab. Erinmores team steadily getting closer and closer to completion of the vaccine compared to their relative lack of progress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter I know, I'm not sure if the rest will be all that much longer but I'll be trying. This is also the third draft I did all of which are completely different I could not settle on a plot for this to save my life.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (Also this is not COVID-19 but if there are any tags people would like me to add please let me know)


	2. Chapter 2

When Tom had finally called Joe, days later than he was supposed to and after ignoring half a dozen missed calls and twice as many texts, the elder Blake sibling had answered on the first ring. And had not been happy about Tom’s radio silence. 

Joe had wasted no time in filling him in on exactly what had been going on at home, right before he’d lectured the younger for nearly the entire time it took him to make it out the building, waving his pass at the singular security guard that he didn’t think had moved since the beginning of the lock-down. 

“Joe, they locked me out. And, well I understood why at first, you know-” Pausing as he drew in a breath and organized his thoughts Tom huffed lightly. “Best at least one of us is able to leave for supplies and the like but now Hepburn and Mackenzie had to be hospitalized after they caught the damn thing and it’s just Will. The idiot won’t even let me in to help him.”

Dragging in another slightly shaky breath Tom closed his eyes, leaning back against one of the side of the building as he tried to contain himself. Steadying himself for a moment as Joe began talking. “Well, I’m sure Will knows what he’s doing. Hell from what you usually say I’d think you thought he was the best man for the job!”

Blinking for a moment Tom muttered a curse as he dropped his chin towards his chest and turned his glare on the concrete in front of him. “Joe, what if he’s got it? So far as he told me he hasn’t got any symptoms but it’s Will. He’ll do anything not to worry others you know-”

“Yeah Tom, you’ve mentioned the time he had pneumonia. But it isn’t like he’s really there alone. You’re just outside the door yeah? If it gets that bad I’m sure you’ll know what to do.” Nodding slowly Tom glanced back towards the door. Lowering the phone slightly as he considered what his brother had said before bringing the phone back to his ear. 

“I’ve got to go Joe, supposed to be getting Will food. Tell mum I love her.” With a soft beep he hung up. Shoving the cell into his pocket as he set off for one of the restaurants in the area, hopefully at least one of the nearby one’s would be open for take out.

It was only a half-hour later that he was trudging back. The small bag of food inexplicably heavy in his hand as he shoved open the door and waved his pass at the guard once more. Taking a moment to drag in one last steadying breath before he reached the lab doors, pushing through the first set to leave the bag of food where Will could reach it. 

Will didn’t even spare him a glance. Engrossed in his work while Tom returned to his usual seat dropping heavily into it as he waited for the other to take a break. Nearly a full hour later and Tom decided that Will clearly wasn’t going to take one of his own accord. Stepping up to the glass with a slight frown as he lifted one hand and knocked. The sound echoing slightly as he waited and Will swung around to blink wide and startled eyes at him. 

“Tom, when’d you-” Hesitating mid sentence Will tugged at the sleeve of his lab coat. “Sorry, didn’t see you get back.”

“Food’s at the door. You know you should take a break occasionally, you’ll run yourself into the ground working like that.” Nodding slowly Will turned, tugging his gloves after a moment and walking over to grab it, settling into his usual place against the glass a moment later as he pulled the sandwich out of the bag. “Subway’s alright yeah? One of the only places still open near campus.”

“It’s fine Tom, I don’t have any preferences.” Pausing for a moment Will turned to consider him. “You ate right?”

Grinning Tom nodded, putting his shoulder against the glass as the two sat there. “You know it’d go faster if you’d let me-” Will’s head was shaking before Tom had even made it half way through the sentence. His eyes sliding away from Tom to stare across the lab instead as he let his head fall back against the glass. 

“I’ve got this Tom. At least one person needs to be a point of contact outside the lab yeah? Besides, you've got your family. They’re close by, if they need anything you can help.” Even as Tom opened his mouth to continue the argument Will’s head snapped towards the computer. A soft alert echoing through the room as he stumbled to his feet, dropping the rest of his sandwich onto the paper it had been wrapped in as he pulled a new pair of gloves on and returned to his work. 

Staring after him Tom let his forehead bounce against the glass as he glared at the half eaten sandwich. Lifting his head to level the glare at the back of Will’s head for only a moment before the frustration drained out of him. “At least finish your food if you aren’t going to let me in to help, please Will?” Even to his ears the request sounded plaintive. But the more he watched the more uneasy he felt. Will turning to him with a slow blink before nodding once. Turning towards the computer screen once more as Tom frowned at him. 

“You know it’s nearly 11 Tom, why don’t you get some rest?” The change of subject was so obvious Tom nearly called the other out on it. Frowning at him across the room as Will kept his eyes locked onto the computer screen in favor of looking at Tom directly. 

“If I do that now will you get some Will? If you’re going to-” Tom couldn’t quite help the wince. If Joe were here he’d be laughing at just how much Tom resembled their mother in that moment. The greatest mother hen on the planet and there was Tom, following perfectly in her footsteps after years of complaining about just that. 

“I’ll sleep Tom, you shouldn’t worry about me. I’m fine, just have to finish setting up some of these tests.” Flashing a small grin his way Will swung one hand out and towards the different machines that surrounded him. “They’ll take hours to finish, the perfect chance to nap.”

After a long minute of considering the promise Tom shook his head slowly. “Fine, fine. But if I find you aren’t sleeping I’ll, well-” Glaring once more at the other Tom shrugged. “I’ll figure something out.”

With a soft laugh Will finally turned to face him. Grinning lightly as he lifted a few of the samples off of the tray and began setting the tests. Something in Tom settling at the sound. If Will could sound so nonchalant about everything that was happening so could Tom. Even if in reality he was losing his mind. 

When Tom dragged himself to his feet, his phone buzzing beside him, he almost forgot where he was. After more than a week of spending every moment in lab, awake or not, it was normal to stumble to his feet and blink for a moment as he took in the mostly empty room. 

The cot’s that had been brought in for them were uncomfortable enough without the added layer of exhaustion that seemed to perpetuate their every moment since they had begun losing team members. 

Walking out of the room with a huff he checked his phone as he went. Turning off his 6 o’clock alarm without a seconds thought and rounding the corner to the main lobby he was spending the majority of his time in. Will already awake and working in the lab as Tom had almost expected. 

Sparing the slightest glance his way and a quick smile before he turned his attention to the small tray of what Tom thought were the samples he’d been testing the night before. “Morning Tom. Think I might’ve figured something out today, mind grabbing breakfast for us?”

Nodding easily Tom waited a minute longer before moving towards the door. “Anything in particular you want Will?” Across the lab the other paused. Glancing his way as he seemed to weigh his answer before shaking his head. 

“Nothing in particular. Whatever you want works for me Tom.” With that clear dismissal Tom left, easily walking past the security guard as he went. A yawn breaking out as he swept out the front doors. 

The moment the doors closed Will let his head drop forward. Screwing his eyes shut for a moment as he drew in a deep breath and steadied himself against the counter in front of him. His head pounding in his ears as he stood there for breath. Straightening with a quick shake of his shoulders as he realized he had leaned forward, bracing one shaking hand against the counter top as he’d done so. 

The splitting headache had come on suddenly halfway through the night. Hours after he had told Tom he’d be asleep and right before he had taken a cat nap to tide himself over. Trying to ignore the growing nausea that had begun to plague him the longer he worked. 

So far as he knew, nausea wasn’t a symptom of the virus he was working against. Although it wouldn’t surprise him if it was simply a side effect of his own lack of self care over the past week. 

He could only skip so many meals and so much sleep before his body decided to work against him. It was a proven fact after all. And that completely disregarded the fever he was nearly 100 percent certain he was sporting. Even though he’d spent the better part of the last few days refusing to use the small thermometer he knew was kept in the small kit on the opposite end of the lab. 

At this rate it wouldn’t even be difficult for Tom to catch on to just how bad it was getting. No matter how much effort Will put into acting as if nothing had changed. Especially if he had to squint every time he looked, ignoring the slight tremor that had taken over his entire body. So far it was almost imperceptible, easily ignored save for when he was doing any work using fine motor controls. A problematic development, but nothing like what Mackenzie, Hepburn and any of the other’s had been going through. 

Will was fine. He could work through the virus and beyond that he was certain of his own abilities to complete the task at the very least. And he wasn’t about to let Tom near enough to catch the virus if he didn’t know that there was some form of a treatment. 

With another steadying breath he nodded slowly, turning to look over the results he’d already recorded as he thumbed through the notes Mackenzie had left behind. Tom would be back within an hour most likely, he needed to get at least something started before he made it and had the chance to try and convince Will to let him in once more. 

The different tests he’d been running the last few days had yielded varying results. Some more positive than others and some completely useless. He hadn’t mentioned any of them to Tom yet, unwilling to raise the others' hopes when the next set of tests could negate everything he’d already found.

For all he knew Tom had already noticed some of it. Hell, for all he knew Tom had already realized that he wasn’t at 100 percent, it wasn’t as if Will was doing the best job of hiding it. Unable to quell the shaking in his hands much less ignoring the occasional shortness of breath that would leave him swaying where he stood. 

If Tom had realized he was sick, there was no way he’d of caught on to just how bad it was. Will was certain he’d of decided to ignore the rules against entering the lab and break Will’s quarantine by now if he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer than the first chap though not by much! Let me know what you think, not sure how well I portrayed Scho in this which is odd cause he's usually the one I'm certain of while I have no idea what to do with Blake. 
> 
> Yet again, this has no connection to any actual illness or you know, the actual method and/or science behind creating medicinal alternatives, I'm essentially following the tropes used in movies and ignoring the science of it, takes multiple years and probably 100s of people. Much less testing so just a friendly reminder this is most likely completely inaccurate!


	3. Chapter 3

Tom wasted as little time as possible getting food for the two of them. Something about leaving Will alone in the lab making him nervous. He trusted, usually, that Will would tell him if he needed help. Here and now though, he had no doubt Will would keep any issues he had to himself until he couldn’t hide them anymore.

Will was definitely capable of keeping secrets when it came to his own well-being after all. Tom had seen proof of that more than once. And he had every reason to keep the secrets now. Will had always hated the idea of backing down from any task that was handed to him, even if Tom was certain that two hands would be better than one. 

Now, when lives were on the line there was absolutely no way Will was going to give in and even less of a chance of him admitting something was wrong if Tom asked. No, it was a thousand times more likely he’d complete whatever needed to be done and wait until everyone was gone to collapse and sleep for a week. Tom had seen him do it time and time again, usually after group projects for specific classes or some of the more in depth assignments and labs he’d worked in. 

Sighing Tom hefted the bag of takeout in one hand and glared straight ahead as he stalked forward. Ignoring the few people also out and about, a rare thing to see with everything that was going on and the shut downs taking place.

The decision to stop and pull his phone out was more impulsive than Tom wanted to admit. The cell ringing in his ear as he pressed his back against the wall next to the doors of the lab. Joe answering the phone after a few more rings with a dry hello. 

“Joe, sorry to call out of the blue. Everything’s just, a little stressful and all.” Blinking, Tom dragged a hand across his face and sighed. Frowning at the concrete of the sidewalk. “I don’t know what I’m doing aside from playing glorified delivery boy.”

On the other end, all he heard was a soft sigh before Joe spoke. “You said it yourself Tom, someone has to do it. But that’s not what’s bothering you and we both know it. What’s actually wrong?”

Sometimes Tom hated how easily Joe looked through him. Even when he couldn’t actually look. All it took was a few words and Joe had a more accurate read of his emotions than Tom did himself. 

“It’s Will, I think he might be sick. And, well. I don’t know how to help, he isn’t going to let me in to help and if we leave it too long it’ll only get worse-” Cutting himself off with a groan, Tom drew in a breath to continue. Joe taking that moment to interrupt before he could start on a tirade over the phone. 

“Woah Tom, woah deep breaths.” Snapping his mouth shut Tom glared down at the ground for a minute longer before Joe continued, clearly deciding that Tom had breathed enough. 

“Just, Tom listen to me. Trust yourself, you know what you're doing. If it gets bad, you’ll know what to do.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks Joe.” Nodding slowly Tom shook himself out. Turning to enter the lab and started walking. “I hafta go. I’ll call when I get the chance.”

Will barely heard the sound of Tom coming in or the loud announcement that food was there over the slight ringing that had started in his ears. He wasn’t sure if it was lack of sleep, lack of food or the fever he was still refusing to check. 

The only thing that saved him from Tom noticing was the shadow of the other man in the window, drawing Will away from the samples he’d been staring at for the hour Tom had been gone. Turning to smile as well as he could while Tom chattered, the words barely registering as Will made his way over to the door. Grabbing the food before turning back to what he’d been doing. 

He was nearly there, nearly done. There was only a little more and he’d have as much as he could in the way of research towards the vaccine that he’d need to send over to Smith. The cure he’d been working at much closer than they’d managed in the weeks they’d been working on it than it had ever been before. 

Tom would be mad later if he ever realized just how little sleep Will had been getting the last few days, but it was worth it to know that he was nearly done. Only a few more tests and hopefully, he’d have something workable to send out for testing. Even if it was more like a list of drugs he knew would have a positive effect instead of an actual cure. 

The shaking in his hands had only gotten more persistent, and now choking down as much of the food Tom had brought Will tried his best to ignore it. Holding his breath to avoid any unnecessary movement whenever handling the equipment and pushing the ever growing headache out of his mind. 

He was nearly done. A few days left and he’d have it completed and could finally leave this lab and hide away in his apartment until he felt better. Maybe Tom would be willing to help out and bring some food over, he was pretty sure his cabinets and pantry were completely empty after all the time he’d spent here. 

Shaking himself out Will frowned down at the machine. Pressing the buttons he knew by the back of his hand absentmindedly as Tom started chattering on the other side of the window. Will letting the words wash over him to distract himself from everything he’d been forcing down the last few days. 

“-Will?” His name finally drew more focus onto the chatter he’d been letting wash over him. Pulling his eyes away from the machine as it let out a soft beep. 

Will absentmindedly tapping the button he knew needed to be activated as he blinked slowly at Tom the younger man frowning back at him. “Hm?” 

“I- I asked if you’re sure you’re okay in there Will?” Yeah, Will should’ve been listening. That’s the exact question he’d been trying to avoid and make sure he left without answered without the need for Tom to ask. 

And he’d missed it. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine Tom, just focused.” His voice was raspier than he expected, maybe from lack of sleep, maybe from the persistently sore throat he’d had for the last three days. “I’ve nearly got this I think.”

On the other side of the glass, Tom could only frown back. Arms crossed across his chest and fists clenched as he watched him. Turning away, Will gritted his teeth. Willing the slight tremor that had begun to spread up his arms away as he focused on the machine. 

Sometimes, he wished Tom wasn’t quite to good at realizing when something was wrong. It would’ve been nice if he could keep playing at being fine without the other man watching his every move. 

“I’m fine Tom. Why don’t you get some fresh air? Has to be boring watching me all day.” Tom sputtered back at him, one hand flung out as if he was going to argue before he cut himself off with a slight glare. 

“Yeah, Will. I’ll just go for a walk.” Wincing, Will watched him go. The door swinging shut behind him as he stalked out, clearly more than a little annoyed at whatever Will had said wrong. 

“Well. That didn’t go well.” The resounding silence of the lab wasn’t much of an answer. The soft beep of one of the testing machines on the other side of the room the only response he received. 

The door snapped shut with a soft click as Tom stalked out. Practically shaking with frustration. A bitter taste in his mouth as he thought back to what Will had said, and how he’d looked. The older man paler than Tom thought he’d ever seen him, and shaking enough he was sure he could knock him over by breathing too close to him. 

Maybe Will thought he was hiding it, maybe Will hadn’t noticed it. But it was easy enough to see, that and the way he’d picked so carefully at the food Tom had brought. Barely eating a few mouthfuls before he’d pushed it away, face drawn as he turned back to the machines. Clearly unfocused as he tapped at the commands with an absentminded hand and Tom tried his best to distract him. 

His best had failed and all he’d succeeded in doing was having Will tell him to leave. The other man frowning back at him as he stalked out. And Tom had been too frustrated to try and help, much less argue why what Will was doing was only making it harder on both of them. 

Especially when he could just let Tom in, two pairs of hands worked better than one after all. At this rate, all Will was going to do was run himself into the ground.

If he hadn’t already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, I know this took forever it's been what two months? I swear I am still writing it! I have every intention of completing it I just struggled a lot with finding the motivation to work on things longer than a one-shot there for a while. I will be finishing ALL of the WIPs I have posted though!
> 
> Yet again, this has no connection to any actual illness or you know, the actual method and/or science behind creating medicinal alternatives, I'm essentially following the tropes used in movies and ignoring the science of it, takes multiple years and probably 100s of people. All of the science/medical inaccuracies are purely to avoid over complicating the fic because that isn't the focus! Sorry if I do anything completely incorrect!


End file.
